1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid crystal device, a liquid crystal device using a transverse electric field mode has been known. In the transverse electric field mode, alignment of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by applying an in-plane electric field to a liquid crystal layer. Specifically, liquid crystal devices using modes, which are called an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe-field switching (FFS) mode in accordance with a type of an electrode for applying an electric field to liquid crystal, have been known. Recently, a transflective liquid crystal device using a transverse electric field mode has been presented (for example, see ‘Electro-optic Characteristics of In-Plane Driven Transflective LCD’, I. H. Yu et. al., IDW'04, LCT p 2-5) (hereinafter, referred to as I. H. Yu et. al).
However, in the transflective liquid crystal device, since the distance that display light is transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is different in the reflective and transmissive display modes, a structure is needed to match the electro-optical characteristics in the transmissive and reflective display modes. I. H. Yu et. al notes that in an IPS mode liquid crystal device, liquid crystal molecules disposed over electrodes have more difficulty moving than liquid crystal molecules disposed between the electrodes and suggests using this property to match the electro-optical characteristic in both the transmissive and reflective display modes. However, in such a structure, reflective display is performed over the driving electrodes. As such, the structure has poor freedom in design, such as when attempts are made to differ the area ratio between the reflective display region and the transmissive display region within a single dot region.